marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Hao
|gender = Male |title = |affiliation = * (Formerly) * (Formerly) * |tv series = Iron Fist (2 episodes) |actor = Marcus Ho |status = Alive }}Robert Hao, often called Mr. Ho, was one of the leaders of the Golden Tigers. Once associated with the Hand and ended up betraying the ancient society, he named himself Chaka Khan and was recently at war against the Yangsi Gonshi. Throughout the war, he had attempted to negotiate peace with Sherry Yang, only for the negotiations to fail and the war to continue. Before their Triad War could go any further however, Ho was personally confronted by Davos Kung, who had already begun his mission to wipe out the Triads and brutally murdered him. However, he was later resurrected due to the effects of the Resurrection Elixir and joined the Cabal. Biography Early Life Robert Hao was born in Chinatown, New York City, and grew up with his older brother, William Hao. The two survived pretty much on their own, and in order to help his brother make it, William trained Robert in martial arts, making a fine fighter out of him. As they grew up, however, the two brothers took very different paths: William studied and left the streets, becoming a successful lawyer, while Robert never even tried to change his life, and instead embraced it, aiming to become a crime lord. With his strength, charisma and wit, Robert became the leader of the Golden Tigers, and augmented his influence over his subordinates by wearing a mask and making them know him only as "Chaka Khan". Betraying the Hand At some point during his career as "Chaka Khan", Hao was once associated with the Hand under the leadership of Lu Wei, who goes by the name "Madame Gao". After being being given the substance as a reward for his loyalty, he betrayed Gao and started a war against the Hand. War on the Maggia Hao led the Golden Tigers as a small and pretty unimportant gang, but when Ruffio Costa, a boss from Maggia, was arrested, the Crimelord took possession of every single racket left open by Costa from Canal Street to Battery, making business with the criminals who were above the street level, such as Gideon Mace. This success wasn’t enough, though: Chaka Khan aimed higher, and wanted to conquer the entire city. As he was planning his next move, some minor nuisance came to his attention: the vigilante Iron Fist had stopped one of his men’s raid, and his brother William, who wanted to stop him, had followed Cynthia Wu, a girl who wanted to join the Tigers but had been rejected due to Hao’s misogyny, to Chaka’s lair. Triad War Meeting with Sherry Yang As tensions between the Golden Tigers and the Yangsi Gonshi had continued to escalate, Hao arranged a peace meeting between him and Hai-Qing Yang. Eventually Hao was greeted by Sherry Yang, as Hao noted that he had agreed to meet with her husband and not her, only for Yang to calmly explain that her husband sent his apologises and that she had already been gifted with the Dragon Head Baton which gave her permission to speak on behalf of the Yangsi Gonshi, which Hao accepted as their peace negotiations had begun, with Hao offering Yang some tea as a peace offering. Hao and Yang had then began discussing who should gain power of the Red Hook Pier and at what price it should be paid for, with Yang then offering control of the docks in exchange for Hao's New Jersey real estate holdings at forty five percent, while Hao tried to argue their price down to fifteen percent. While Hao had then argued that all the docks belonged to the Tigers for three decades and it was a matter of honor not pride, their meeting was interrupted by Danny Rand who was attempting to get Yang out, believing that Hao had secretly set up a trap for Mrs. Yang, an insult which had greatly angered the Crimelord. While Yang took Rand's advice and swiftly left with Colleen Wing, Hao became annoyed and then ordered Chen Wu to go after them while having the rest of his men confront Rand, arming themselves with their blades, only for Rand to prove himself to be a formidable fighter as he easily subdued several of Hao's men without breaking a sweat. Annoyed, Hao ordered his men to kill Rand, who revealed himself to be the Iron Fist and used his Chi power to punch the table with all his might, which had created a massive shockwave which subdued Hao and all the other Golden Tigers by launching them backwards. Confronted by Davos While relaxing in the Golden Tigers' Nightclub, Hao had witnessed the arrival of Davos into the club, who had calmly proceeded to fight and subdue multiple guards who were twice his size, as Davos made his way over to Hao, who had been sat with several beautiful young women while enjoying a glass of whiskey. When Davos kicked one of Hao's men down the stairs and into a drinks able, several of the young women panicked. As the girls had run away, Hao calmly greeted Davos by raising a glass to him and questioning if this was Davos' way of auditioning to join the Golden Tigers as one of his bodyguards, as Hao claimed that if it was, then he was impressed by his skills. Davos however informed Ho that the Triad War was now over, while promising that he would personally end it, as Hao turned to Chen Wu and laughed at Davos' threat, before ordering more of his men to surround Davos. However, Hao witnessed Davos using incredible skill to brutally kill both the men in seconds by disarming them and slashing their throats open. Seeing that his guards were no match for Davos, Hao calmly finished his drink and then pushed his table away and got up to fight against Davos himself. Confidently standing against Davos, Hao and his new enemy looked each other up and down, before Hao quickly reached into his jacket to draw his blade and cut Davos down, only for Davos to use the Iron Fist to punch Hao directly in the chest, with the force breaking several of Hao's bones and launching him backwards into the wall. The incredible force of the impact had shattered Hao's spine and caved the back of his head in, which killed him instantly. Resurrected Due to the Resurrection Elixir he received during his service to the Hand, Hao was resurrected and learned what had happened to his gang. Angered for what his foe did, Hao became one of the Cabal's leaders. Personality To be added Equipment *'Knife': To be added Facilites *'Golden Tigers' Hideout': To be added *'Golden Tigers' Nightclub': To be added Relationships Family *William Hao - Brother Allies *Golden Tiger Gang **Chen Wu **Kevin Chang Enemies *Hand **Lu Wei *Maggia **Gideon Mace / Mace **Ruffio Costa / Mind-Master *Yangsi Gonshi **Hai-Qing Yang † **Sherry Yang *Danny Rand / Iron Fist *Colleen Wing / Lady Samurai *Davos Kung - Killer External Links * Category:Americans Category:Cabal Leaders Category:Chinese Category:Crimelords Category:Criminals Category:Golden Tigers Category:Hand Members Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Villains